


Like A Mistletoe

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Mistletoe, MyDaySecretSanta2018, Reunion, University Students, highschool friends, kiss, kiss attempts, minor Bernard Park, minor Im Jaebum - Freeform, minor Im Nayeon, minor Park Jimin (15&), minor Park Jinyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Three times Person A tries (and fails) to kiss Person B under the mistletoe and the 1 time they succeed.-This is a gift for @sixyilingjoons on twitter for the MyDaySecretSanta2018 project hosted by @Uyoo212





	Like A Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shejustwantstowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/gifts).



> There's a korean game included in this fic--Frying pan game (I think a lot of idol groups have played it, too). You can search it on YouTube if you want to know more about it. Or just read the fic, without understanding what the game meant. It's not really that important anyway.
> 
> But hey, hope you all would enjoy this, especially @sixyilingjoons, and have a Merry Christmas everyone! Also a happy and abundant new year!

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Jae’s head flips towards the people chanting. Seeing them facing the door makes him shifts his eyes to see what the commotion is all about.

Startled Jimin and Bernard, his high school friends, are standing by the door frame. Jimin looks up at what’s above her and Jae’s eyes follow.

_Ah, mistletoe._

Jae doesn’t even know when his friends put it there. He was busy scrolling on his twitter feed and watching some Fortnite gameplays on YouTube.

They’re having a get-together at Mark’s place; a reunion to celebrate their last Christmas as university students. Although they all study at different universities, they will all graduate at about the same time.

He lazily pulls his gaze back to his cellphone screen. Just as he is about to watch another video, a loud voice pervaded the area. The owner of it is singing _playfully_ , yet he still does it wonderfully. Jae has always admired _his_ wide vocal range. He really likes it, too, when the person who just came would shift from his normal singing voice to falsetto effortlessly.

“What, what, what?!” The figure who just passed by the door frame asks in surprise when the people around said ‘stop’.

Jae heaves a sigh of relief to see it wasn’t Younghyun whom they want to stop on his tracks but the two people behind him--Sungjin and Nayeon, who came together because they live in the same neighborhood.

Younghyun joins the crowd’s cheer to make them kiss. Nayeon folds her lips together into a tight smile and Sungjin raises a brow as if asking if it’s okay but it’s Nayeon who tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek instead.

Jae moistens his lips as he clutches his phone. “Mark! Mark!” He calls for the house owner, when he sees him walking around with a plastic cup in hand. “PUBG?”

Mark’s eyes light up. “Now?” Delight is evident on his face as he paces towards Jae.

“Hold up,” Jaebum butts in. His right index finger is hooking Mark’s hood behind his back to make the latter stop. “You, two, will socialize tonight. This is a party--a get-together. This is our high school friends reunion. It’s time to catch up and whatnots.”

Jae tilts his head towards his side. “You should tell that to these guys, too.”

Mark and Jaebum’s eyes shift and their gaze land on Jinyoung, who’s holding a book in his right hand; the other is around his neck, his elbow resting on the armrest of the couch. Wonpil, his best friend is clinging to his right arm; head leaning on his shoulder; eyes closed; hand holding his phone; and ears are plugged with earphones.

Jaebum sighs and glances at his wristwatch. “Just one game,” he finally agrees as he realizes there’s still time left before the agreed time to gather.

The two lanky young men grins and almost jumped in excitement. They dash towards the staircase to go up to Mark’s gaming room.

  
  


“Hey,” Younghyun nudges Jae when he catches him walking down the staircase. “Where you’ve been? I saw you when I came here but after a minute you disappeared like a bubble.”

“Mark and I played,” he points at the room upstairs where Mark just got out.

Their eyes are following Mark walking towards the stairs when they hear Jackson’s shriek. Their heads flip to where the voice came from and see another friend kissing their other friend’s cheek.

 _It’s the mistletoe again._ Jae bites his lower lip and glances at Younghyun, who seems like enjoying what he sees. He fixes his eyes to the mistletoe hanging above their two friends. Should he make a move? Another glance at Younghyun and he silently gives thanks to the Norse mythology for making this opportunity.

 _Thank you, Frigg, for blessing the plant and for promising a kiss to whoever passes it._ He nods quietly. _Although it may have been tragic for you before you blessed it, still, thank you. Send my regards to your son, Baldur, for me. I thank him, too, for this opportunity--not saying that I’m thanking him for being shot by an arrow made of mistletoe, though. But--yeah, you get what I mean._

Jae turns to the younger before a chuckle could escape from his mouth.

“You wanna get a drink or something?” his right thumb pointing towards the kitchen, where the kiss just happened.

“Yeah, sure.”

They walk towards the kitchen. Jae halts when they just passed by the archway and looks back when no one made a commotion. He sees Jackson walking away with the mistletoe in hand. He’s probably the one placing the kissing bough in random places.

Younghyun looks at Jae, wondering why the older stopped, and also sees what he’s looking at. If he realizes, or knew what Jae wanted to happen in the first place, or still oblivious about it, he doesn’t mention anything.

“Something wrong?” he just asks, making Jae flip his head back at him.

The older shakes his head and motions for them to continue walking and get their drinks. He can’t just tell him that he tried to make them pass by the mistletoe so he could kiss him, right? But he failed because Jackson took it away.

The mistletoe kisses continued until dinner time. Everyone gathers in the living room after eating. They call for Sungjin, Jae, Younghyun, Wonpil, and Dowoon (who used to be bandmates in high school) to render a song. Dowoon on the cajon, Sungjin and Jae on the guitars, Wonpil on the piano near the couch, and Younghyun with the shakers.

They sing quite a few songs, everyone is singing along. Jae would sometimes give the guitar to Younghyun, and some of their friends would sing, instead of just them, who were in the band. Everyone can sing really well anyway.

Jackson suggests to play a game after, what seemed like, two hours.

“Frying pan game?”

“Okay.”

Everyone agrees and no one opposes when one of them says the punishment would be a dare.

“Ting-ting-ting-ting, tang-tang-tang-tang,” everyone starts chanting as their hands go with the beat.

In the middle of the game, Dowoon excuses himself to get a cup of water. Mark asks him to bring a pitcher when he gets back, so that if anyone wants to drink, they won’t have an excuse to get away from the game.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Sungjin interrupts when Wonpil stands up, few seconds after Dowoon walked towards the kitchen. “Where are you going? No excuses, we’re still playing.”

Wonpil’s gaze keeps on shifting from Dowoon’s back to Sungjin. “Uhm, I--I’ll get cups for everyone. Dowoon can’t carry everything, can he?”

Sungjin buys his excuse, and so does everyone. When the former shoves him away, Wonpil immediately paces fast to catch up with Dowoon as everyone continues with the game.

“Jimin, Jimin, Jimin,” Jimin chants when the turn is passed to her. Jae’s head is still in the game until his eyes wander and sees Wonpil making Dowoon stop in the archway of the kitchen. “Younghyun, two!”

Jae sees Wonpil pointing up. The mistletoe is back at the entrance of the kitchen. He witnesses how Dowoon turns red in an instant.

“Younghyun, Younghyun,” Younghyun continues, “Jaehyung, four!”

Jae’s attention is already with Wonpil and Dowoon who’s kissing in the kitchen’s archway that he doesn’t hear that Younghyun has passed the turn to him. Although his hands are still keeping up with the beat, his ears, eyes and mind are elsewhere.

His focus snaps back to the game when he hears his friends saying that he must do a dare. As everyone thinks of what to make him do, Younghyun turns back to see what he was looking at to make him lose focus with the game.

Sungjin makes Jae dance as a punishment and the latter does it, trying to keep the mood up.

“I’m hungry. Can we have a break for a while before playing another game?” he queries after he plops himself on the floor.

Fortunately, Younghyun seconds and few of them agree, too, while rubbing their tummies.

Jae eyes for the mistletoe at the opening, hoping no one would take it away yet.

Dowoon and Wonpil are confused to see everyone standing up just when they just got back.

“What do you want to eat?” Younghyun quizzes as he grips Jae’s forearm, motioning him to start walking.

Jae’s eyebrows arch as he thinks he’s lucky that Younghyun was the first one to ask. He wouldn’t need to make up a stupid excuse to let the younger come with him.

“Tacos? Do we still have them?” He turns to the younger who nods at him. “What about you? Burger?”

Younghyun’s eyes light up and his face brightens. His cheeks become more prominent and Jae doesn’t want to do anything but just stop on his tracks and pinch them.

Just when they are few steps away from the opening, Jackson dashes towards the kitchen and takes the mistletoe. Jae’s shoulders drop.

“I think something happened,” Jackson exclaims, getting everyone’s attention, as he holds the plant up. “Look at those two,” he points at Wonpil and Dowoon, “Didn’t they seem closer? They went to the kitchen earlier and the mistletoe was there. Are you guys together now?”

The house is suddenly pervaded with the loud cheering. Wonpil can’t contain his smile while Dowoon can’t stop himself from turning red.

Jae silently groans. He’s happy for the two, of course. He’s just frustrated that he failed again on his second attempt to stand under the mistletoe with Younghyun.

 _I should’ve just turned my head that time._ He thinks, remembering that one time where they were learning Spanish and Younghyun brought up the topic how people greet with a kiss on the cheek--more like cheek-to-cheek. Dowoon was the first one to do a demonstration then. He suddenly leaned over Younghyun but was also fast to pull away, saying he wouldn’t do it. Yet, Jae made them. A ‘one-second demonstration’, he said. Then he proceeded to ask Wonpil and Sungjin to do it. Sungjin, who’s known to be _allergic_ to skinship, was about to leave his seat then when Younghyun suddenly offered that he and Jae would do it first, just so Sungjin and Wonpil wouldn’t decline.

Jae was so flustered but stayed composed. He wasn’t expecting for the younger to suggest it. He could’ve said that he and Dowoon would just do it to demonstrate again, but it was him whom the younger has picked. He kind of panicked that even when he said “We’ll do it,” he kept on glancing at Sungjin over his shoulder while Younghyun has already his arms stretched, ready to do the _greeting kiss._ The younger even made a kissing sound, “Mwa,” that Jae couldn’t look at him after that. He immediately turned to Sungjin and Wonpil, buffing how easy it was. Yet it wasn’t really that easy. Especially when his heart was beating so crazily.

Now, he’s regretting not doing something about that opportunity. He should’ve turned his head to cause his lips to meet the younger’s cheek--if he was lucky enough, maybe even the lips--and just say it wasn’t on purpose and just an accident.

 

When it was time for opening of gifts, Jae’s eyes keep scanning the house, wondering where Jackson put the kissing bough.

“Looking for something?” Younghyun asks.

Jae shakes his head before he turns his attention back to the Christmas tree. Younghyun gives a _subtle_ knowing smile. If it’s just Jae’s imagination, he doesn’t know. He just wishes that the younger doesn’t know what he’s been plotting the whole evening.

“You wanna sleep over?” The younger whispers to Jae as the gift giving is still going on.

Jae raises a brow. It’s been awhile since they’ve shared room together. They used to be roommates for two years. It’s been ten months now that they moved out of the dorm. Younghyun is now staying at an apartment and Jae is living in a shared house with some of their friends.

“Yeah, sure,” who is he to decline? Besides, he misses him so much. He misses how the younger would scoot over towards him and cage him in his arms; how Younghyun would snuggle his head to the older’s neck.

“Are you guys sleeping over?” Mark asks after the exchanging of gifts. “We have a lot of rooms available. And more drinks.”

“Yep, we’re staying.”

“I’ll be going home,” Younghyun declares. “I’m bringing Jae with me, too.”

Jae’s hoping he isn’t blushing from the younger’s statement. Especially that the eyes of their friends shift to him.

Some of their friends start leaving after a few drinks. Most would kiss in the doorway of the entrance before finally going home.

_So the mistletoe is there._

“You wanna go?” Younghyun asks after sipping from his drink.

Jae glances at the archway to check if the plant is still there before answering the younger. They bid their goodbye to their friends, thank Mark for hosting the party, and greet everyone a _Merry Christmas_ before they stride towards the door.

Every step they take, Jae’s heartbeat multiplies. His hands are getting colder, too. His knees are about to turn into jelly. _Is this it?_

Few feet away from the opening and something fell on the floor--the mistletoe.

Jae rolls his eyes. It’s the third attempt and he still failed. So much for keeping his hopes up. So much for the opportunity.

 _I take back what I said, Frigg._ Jae sighs. _There’s no opportunity. Are you playing with me? Are you perhaps mad at me for ‘thanking’ your son, too? I wasn’t glad that he was killed, okay? Besides, wasn’t he resurrected? Please, give me that promise--the kiss._

 

“You’re quiet,” Younghyun states after a moment since he started driving.

“I’m just tired.”

The younger nods. When Jae glances at him, he thinks he sees that _knowing_ smile again. He brushes it away and focus his eyes at everything they pass by.

“Feel at home,” Younghyun remarks as he enters his flat. Jae follows behind him.

The younger tosses his keys on the table before he opens the door of his bedroom. He stays at the doorway, holding the knob by his right hand. Jae strides towards inside but the younger suddenly encloses him in his left arm, pulling him into a kiss. Not just a peck but a _real_ kiss.

Jae is too shocked to respond right away but he still does after a few seconds and Younghyun tightens his hold of him. Jae hums in contentment. It’s as if Younghyun has been wanting to do it, too. Like he’s been waiting for it to happen and finally here they are right now.

As the younger pulls away, Jae stares at him with full of question. As if reading his mind, Younghyun points up and Jae’s gaze follow and his eyes meet a mistletoe hanging by the door frame. Younghyun smirks and plant a peck before going inside the room, leaving the older by the opening, still in shock. Did he know what Jae has been trying to do at Mark's place?

He takes his shirt off to slide a clean one. He doesn’t bother showering-- _typical Younghyun._ He unbuckles his belt, too, and let his pants drop on the floor, with boxers still on, before he plops himself on his bed.

Jae sighs and finally proceeds to go inside the younger’s room, too. He also takes a clean shirt in the younger’s drawer and takes his pants off before striding towards the younger’s bed and positions himself.

As Jae starts to relax, Younghyun shifts closer towards him, throwing an arm on his waist and lock him in. He plants a soft kiss on the older’s shoulder before heaving a sigh of satisfaction. “I missed you so much.”

Jae hums and silently nods. “Me, too, Bri,” he responds only to hear the soft snore of the younger in return. Jae studies the face of the younger before letting a heavy breath out.

He stares on the ceiling trying to figure out what the kiss meant. Was it just because of the mistletoe? But he could just ignore it, though? No one’s there to pressure them for a kiss anyway. And he could’ve just kissed him on the cheek--or a peck on the lips. But Younghyun crashes their lips together and soar Jae’s; as if he was studying the older’s mouth through his own.

_Damn, that mistletoe._

He sighs again as he thinks how Younghyun is like a mistletoe. If mistletoe is known as the thief of the tree, getting nutrients from the tree where it grows, Younghyun is the thief of his heart. It’s as if he keeps getting nutrients from Jae’s heart, too, that the older is helpless and can’t do anything about it.

Like how mistletoe stays green in winter while other plants lose their leaves, Jae’s feelings towards Younghyun still blossoms even if everything around him seems to be gray and dull. And even now that his mind is foggy and confused, what he feels is crystal clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on twitter: @kohiiby  
> or cc: daelisix


End file.
